Yes
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane's thoughts as she waits for Maura to wake up. One shot.


**Little drabble. One shot. Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, Janet, TNT, and the WB**

* * *

><p>The smooth curve of her hip under my hand is something I don't think I'll ever get tired of feeling. She's so soft, the softest thing I think I've ever touched, and she feels amazing pressed against me.<p>

I'm so shocked this actually happened, and it's hard for me to believe this is real. But I know it is. I've had this dream before, and I always wake up before the sun rises with just me and my empty bed. But, it's way past dawn, and I'm still not alone, and she's still here with me in my bed.

Her scent is everywhere, and I don't think I want to wash my sheets… ever. If I could capture this moment and stay here for the rest of my life, I think I would. I've seen the chick flicks, and I've read the romance stories about two people finally getting together. I always roll my eyes at how ridiculous it is. I mean, who actually thinks that or says that? But, here I am thinking it and saying it to myself.

She came over last night because Ma was driving her nuts, and then we started talking about feeling alone. I don't know how we got there, but I know that what I said surprised us both.

"Maura," I said, and I could feel myself panicking but couldn't stop the words, "you're never alone. You know that, right? I'm always here for you." She looked at me for the longest moment and then asked me, "Even when you find someone?" It just fell out of my mouth. My filter always seems to go away when she's around. I told her, "I already have."

The next thing I know, she's kissing me. I'm kissing her. We're kissing each other. Everything else is a blur, and now we're here. She's asleep, and I'm staring at the back of the most unruly hair I think I've ever seen on her. That is totally my fault, and I plan to make that happen again and as often as possible.

I really can't get enough of how she tastes. I've completely surprised myself there. I thought that would be something that I'd just manage, but I was wrong. I'm thinking about it right now, and my mouth is watering. There's nothing about this woman that I don't love. At least, there's nothing major about her that I don't love. No one's perfect, but I don't really care about the things that would normally bother me if it were anyone else but her.

She's waking up. I'm terrified she's about to tell me this was all some kind of really horrible mistake. I don't want it to be a mistake. I want it to be the beginning. I don't think I'll be able to stand it if she tells me this was all wrong.

"Good morning." Her voice is soft and scratchy from sleep. "Cold." She's also a little whiney, and it's cute. I pull the covers up; she scoots back to press more firmly against me. "Better."

"Glad I could help." She makes me laugh. It's a thing she can do. It doesn't matter what's going on, no matter how angry or stressed I am, she can make me laugh.

I love how she practically purrs. It's sexy. "I don't want to get up."

"Then don't. It's not like we have anywhere to be."

"Jane." The way she says my name should be illegal. "We have a brunch date with Angela. Did you forget?"

"Crap, yes." Damn it, Ma. "When are you going to leave?"

"Never." Her voice is so sure, not a hint of the anxiety she normally has even when she's teasing. She's serious. I'm relieved.

"That's a long time. We better stock up on supplies if you plan to stay here forever. I'm low on things besides coffee, Lucky Charms, and dog food." I love her laugh.

"When are we going to tell her? I don't want Angela to walk in on us in at an inopportune moment as her way of finding out. She has a knack for being able to show up at the oddest of moments." When she rolls over, I'm dazed for a moment by how delicious she looks in the early morning light with her bedhead and sleepy eyes. "Jane?"

"I… uh… I don't care." And I don't. "We can tell her today if you want. I mean, if you're sure you really want this. I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you. We can take all the time you need."

"I always thought you'd be the one who needed time." She seems sad. I don't like that.

"Why?"

"Because you've been so quick to point out that you're not attracted to women, and," she nods down at us.

"I'm attracted to you." Such a sad smile. I hate it when I make her sad. "Besides, we can't hide this for long, and I'd rather face it head-on than deal with the drama that'd hit us when someone accidentally found out."

"That makes sense." Now she seems surprised. Nice. Oh no, I know that smirk. "Does that mean we're going steady?"

"First of all, yes. Second of all, what are we? Sixteen? 'Going steady'? Really?" Ah, there's that laugh.

"Okay, so what would you prefer I tell them when they ask? I could tell them we're lovers. Would that be better?"

Hello blush, I hate that you're back again. "No. That's just… okay, yes, technically that's right, but that term makes me feel uncomfortable. Would you settle for girlfriend?"

"Settle? No, but I'd be happy to be your girlfriend." Smart ass. "I think I'll take a shower and get ready." God, her body is perfect. "Coming?"

Yes. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Your reviews are loved like children.<strong>


End file.
